


Occlumancie et Légilimencie

by Morgane_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgane_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Morgane_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione s'ennuie. Voilà qui n'arrive pas souvent quand elle est en cours ! Et parce qu'elle est une Miss Je-sais-tout au caractère inchangeable, elle décide de s'entraîner à la Légilimencie. Sur la mauvaise personne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occlumancie et Légilimencie

**Author's Note:**

> Un tout piti piti piti PWP XD Ecrit à deux heures du matin, qui fait moins d'une page. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Hermione s'ennuie. Le cours d'histoire de la magie a toujours été ennuyeux, mais là, ça bat des records ! Le professeur Binns ne fait même plus attention à qui écoute, et tout le monde parle comme il veut.

Mais elle s'ennuie. Alors, elle une idée. Elle va s'entraîner pour la légilimencie. Le professeur Snape a accepté de lui donner des cours si elle arrivait à pénétrer brièvement dans l'esprit d'une quelconque personne. Elle ignore encore sur qui elle va s'entraîner. Hésitation. Elle se rappelle des règles de Snape. Le sujet doit avoir une intelligence de base. Hop, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville et Ron éliminés. Il doit être vivant. Au revoir professeur Binns. Et être immobile et silencieux de préférence pour une première fois. Elle aurait voulu essayer sur Harry, mais il gigote dans tous les sens. Et le choix d'Hermione se porte sur le voisin du Survivant, qui marmonne en dormant, semblant faire un rêve des plus intéressants. 

Elle pointe sa baguette sur Draco Malfoy et murmure "Legilimens !". Rien ne se passe. Elle fronce les sourcils. Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien dans la tête de Malfoy ?

Elle secoue la tête, et réessaie. Cette fois, il y a un flash, et elle se retrouve... Par Merlin. Elle se retrouve dans un décor des plus étrange. Dans une chambre. Avec un graaaaaand lit. Et dans ce grand lit, il y a Malfoy. Et une femme. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Malfoy fait un rêve cochon en plein cours d'histoire de la magie. Au fait...? Comment on sort de la tête d'autrui ? Elle a... légèrement oublié de demander à Snape. Elle grimace en entendant un gémissement émaner de la fille. Et sursaute violemment en entendant la remarque de Malfoy.

_ Oh, plus fort Granger, putain...

Sa respiration s'accélère, et elle concentre son attention sur la femme. C'est bien elle. Malfoy l'a parfaitement bien représentée. Elle reconnaît ses longues mèches emmêlées, sa peau pâle et... Par Merlin ! Comment Malfoy sait-il qu'elle a une légère cicatrice dans le bas du dos ?!  
Tout à coup, Malfoy se tourne vers elle, délaissant son image avec qui il vient de faire l'amour.

_ Ça te fout en rogne, pas vrai, Granger ?  
_ Quoi ?!

Comment peut-il lui parler ? Il n'est même pas censé savoir qu'elle est là.

_ Que je rêve de toi comme ça. Que je profite de ton image pour me faire plaisir.

Il s'approche d'elle, complètement nu.

_ Tu croyais quoi ? J'ai suivi des cours d'Oclumancie avec Sev'. Je savais que tu étais là à partir du moment où tu es entrée dans ma tête. Et tu ne peux pas partir.

Hermione recule, et se cogne à un mur. Elle aurait pourtant juré que la chambre était plus grande.

_ On est dans mon rêve, Granger. C'est moi qui décide, explique-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Et il l'embrasse. Elle ne se débat même pas, se laisse immédiatement aller.

_ Admire les pouvoirs de la légilimencie quand on sait les utiliser, Granger.

Il la regarde, et en clin d’œil, elle passe d'habillée à nue. Et il ne la touche même pas.  
Il l'embrasse à nouveau, et elle peut sentir l'érection du Serpentard contre son ventre. À sa grande honte, Hermione gémit immédiatement, se liquéfiant contre le corps chaud du blond. Par Merlin, elle avait envie de lui ! Elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit sans chercher à comprendre comment. Malfoy était à califourchon sur elle, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

_ Par Morgane. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais un effet pareil, Granger. Si j'avais su, j'aurais envahi tes rêves dès la quatrième année.

Ses doigts blancs parcourent ses côtes, sa taille. Elle se cambre sous lui. Et sans prévenir, il la pénètre. Et elle a un orgasme. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle crie le nom de son amant.

_ Hermione ! s'exclame Harry, en la réveillant.

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

_ Par Merlin. Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Harry la regarde en haussant un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy passe devant elle en se marrant :

_ C'était cool, dans ma tête. On se fait ça quand dans la réalité ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon... Dois-je avoir honte ? J'espère que non, mais je crains que si :'(  
> Review ???


End file.
